elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills (Online)
Skills are purchasable abilities in . New skills are unlocked and learned by leveling up and spending Skill Points. There are both Active and Passive Skills in the game. Active skills are assigned a slot in the ability bar and must be activated by pressing a certain button. Passive skills give the player a constant and permanent effect. Morphing Skills Active Skills can also be morphed. Morphing a skill will turn it into a more powerful version of itself. With sufficient skill progression the Vestige will be allowed to spend a skill point and do this. Currently, skills will feature two morph choices. Morphing a skill will usually add extra effects, make a certain effect more powerful, increase the range or area of an attack, make the skill consume less stamina or magicka when activated, etc. Passive skills will not Morph, but more than one skill point can be put into these, which will increase the effectiveness of that passive skill. Skills Reset There are altars throughout Tamriel that allow the Vestige to reset their skills, for a small fee. These altars are available in the capital city of each alliance, Wayrest, Elden Root and Mournhold. Class Skills Dragonknight Skill tree Nightblade Skill tree Sorcerer Skill tree Templar Skill tree Faction Skills World Skills Soul Magic *Soul Magic **Soul Strike: ***Channel Time: 3.2 Seconds ***Target: Enemy ***Range: 28 meters ***Duration: 2.8 seconds ***Cost:150 Ultimate ***Type: Ultimate ***Description: Deals 126 Magic Damage over 2.8 seconds and snares target by 70% while active ***Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 6 **Soul Trap I ***Channel Time: Instant ***Target: Enemy ***Range: 28 meters ***Duration: 10 seconds ***Cost: 49 Magicka ***Type: Active ***Description: Deals 15 Magic Damage over 10 seconds and fills a soul gem if enemy dies while affected ***Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 1 **Soul Shatter ***Type: Passive ***Description: Player's soul explodes on death, causing 21 Magic Damage to all nearby enemies ***Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 2 **Soul Summons ***Type: Passive ***Description: Allows a player to revive without expending a Soul Gem once every 2 hours. (Unlocked at Soul Magic Rank 2) ***Unlock: **Soul Lock ***Type: Passive ***Description: Weapon kills have a 5% chance to automatically trap souls ***Unlock: Unlocked at Soul Magic Rank 3 Legerdemain (This skill line was introduced with the introduction of the Justice System) Passive Skills: *Improved Hiding *Light Fingers *Trafficker *Locksmith *Kickback Werewolf Ultimate: *Werewolf Transformation (While slotted, your stamina recovery is increased by 15% **Pack Leader (Summon 2 wolf companions for the duration of your transformation. If killed, they will return after 12 seconds) **Berserker Active Abilities (while in Werewolf form): * Pounce (pounce an enemy with primal fury, dealing 2347 Physical Damage and stunning them for 0 seconds if they are off balance) * Hircine's Bounty (invoke the Huntsman's blessing, healing you for 10029 health) * Roar (roar with blood lust to terrify up to 3 nearby enemies, afflicting them with fear and setting them off balance for 4 seconds) * Piercing Howl (crush enemy with a deafening howl, dealing 3746 Physical Damage and knocking them down for 3 seconds) * Infectious Claws (Maul enemies in front of you with your tainted claws, dealing 1420 Physical Damage and an additional 4760 Disease Damage over 10 seconds) Passive Abilities (while in werewolf form): * Pursuit (2 ranks) (Increase the amount of stamina your heavy attacks restore) * Devour (allows you to devour corpses to increase the duration of your Werewolf Transformation by 12 seconds * Blood Rage (2 ranks) (Increases time in werewolf form by 3 seconds every time you take damage. This effect can occur once every 3 seconds) * Savage Strength (2 ranks) (increases weapon damage) * Bloodmoon (Allows you to infect another player with Lycanthropy once every 7 days by returning to the Werewolf ritual site. Players already infected with Sanguinare Vampiris cannot be infected with Lycanthropy) * Call of the Pack (2 ranks) (reduce the cost of remaining in werewolf form by 20% for each transformed werewolf in your group, including yourself, up to a maximum of 80%) Vampirism Ultimate: *Bat Swarm: (surrounds the caster with a swarm of bats, deals magic damage to nearby enemies for the duration) Active abilities: *Drain Essence (drains target's magicka and turns it to health and stamina for the caster) *Mist Form (take 75% less damage, immunity to healing magic & control abilities) Passive abilities: *Savage Feeding (feeding stuns the victim for a couple of seconds) *Supernatural Recovery (increases magicka and stamina recovery) *Blood Ritual (allows the player to turn other players into vampires every 7 days) *Undeath (increases damage mitigation when under 30% health) *Unnatural Resistance (health recovery increased in vampirism stages 2 through 4) *Dark Stalker (increases movement speed while sneaking, entering sneak is faster at night) Racial Skills Altmer Skills *Destruction Talent (Passive) - Increases exp with Destructive Skill line by 15% *Spellcharge (Passive) (3 ranks) - Increases Magicka Recovery while in combat by 3% *Gift of Magnus (Passive - 3 ranks) Increases maximum Magicka by 4% *Elemental Talent (Passive - 3 ranks) Increases damage with Cold, Fire, or Shock effects by 2% Argonian Skills *Restoration Expertise (Passive) *Amphibious (Passive) (3 ranks) *Argonian Resistance (Passive) (3 ranks) *Quick to Mend (Passive) (3 ranks) Bosmer Skills *Archery Expertise (Passive) - Increases Bow skill line experience by 15% *Y'ffre's Endurance (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases Stamina Recovery while in combat by 7% *Resist Affliction (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increase Poison and Disease resistance by 7%. Increase maximum Stamina by 1% Breton Skills *Light Armor Affinity (Passive) - Increases experience gain with the Light Armor skill line by 15% *Gift of Magnus - Increases maximum Magicka by 4% *Spell Resistance - Increases Spell Resistance by 32 *Magicka Mastery - Reduces the Magicka cost of spells by 1% Dunmer Skills *Ancestral Guardian (Ultimate) *Ambidexterity (Passive) *Dynamic (Passive) *Resist Flame *Flame Talent Imperial Skills *Diplomat: +15% Experience with 1-Hand and Shield Skill Line. *Conditioning: +4% max stamina *Tough: +4% max health *Red Diamond: 10% chance to restore 3 points of Health on successful hit. Khajiit Skills *Medium Armor Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive - 3 Skill Ranks). *Stealthy (Passive) - Up to 3 Skill Ranks *Carnage (Passive) - Up to 3 Skill Ranks. Nord Skills *Two-Handed Weapon Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive) *Resist Frost *Rugged Orsimer Skills *Heavy Armor Expertise (Passive) - Increases experience with Heavy Armor skill line by 15% *Brawny (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases maximum Health and maximum Stamina by 2% *Robust (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases Health regeneration in combat by 5% *Swift (Passive - 3 ranks) - Reduces cost of sprint by 4% and increases sprint speed by 3% Redguard Skills *Wayfarer (Passive) - Increases experience gain with the One Handed and Shield skill line by 15% *Exhilaration (Passive, 3 ranks) - Increases Stamina Recovery while in combat by 3% *Conditioning (Passive, 3 ranks) - Increases maximum Stamina by 4% *Adrenaline Rush (Passive, 3 ranks) - Restores 1 Stamina to the player when damaging an enemy with a Melee attack. This can occur no more than once every 3 seconds. Weapon Skills One Hand and Shield Active Skills *Puncture – Deals 7 Physical Damage, reduces target's Armor by 40%, and taunts target for 15 seconds. **Ransack (Morph Skill): Increases your armor by amount reduced. **Pierce Armor (Morph Skill): Also reduces spell resistance. *Low Slash – Deals 8 Physical Damage and Snares target 60% for 9 seconds. Reduces target's weapon damage by 15% for 9 seconds. **Deep Slash (Morph Skill): Reduces target's damage. **Crippling Slash (Morph Skill): Adds immobilize. *Defensive Posture – Reflect next spell projectile back at attacker when activated. Increases block mitigation by 5% and reduces block cost by 5% when slotted. *Shield Charge – Player charges to target and attacks, dealing 7 Physical Damage and stunning target for 2 seconds. **Shielded Assault (Morph): Gain a damage shield after the attack. **Invasion (Morph): Stuns longer based on the distance traveled. *Power Bash – Deals 7 Physical Damage and disorients target for 8 seconds. **Reverberating Bash (Morph): Also afflicts the enemy with Major Defile, reducing their healing received. **Power Slam (Morph): Deals significantly increased damage, but no longer stuns. Blocking any attack increases the damage even further. Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Fortress *Sword and Board *Deadly Bash *Deflect Bolts *Battlefield Mobility Two-Handed Active Skills *Cleave **Carve **Brawler *Critical Charge **Stampede **Critical Rush *Uppercut **Dizzying Swing **Wrecking Blow *Reverse Slash **Reverse Slice **Executioner *Momentum **Forward Momentum **Rally Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Forceful Impact *Heavy Weapons *Balance *Arcane Fighter *Battle Rush Dual Wield Active Skills *Twin Slashes **Rending Slashes: **Blood Craze: *Flurry **Rapid Strikes **Blinding Flurry *Whirlwind **Whirling Blades **Steel Tornado *Sparks Blade Cloak **Quick Cloak **Deadly Cloak *Hidden Blade **Shrouded Daggers **Flying Blade Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Slaughter *Dual Wield Expert *Controlled Fury *Ruffian *Twin Blade and Blunt Bow Active Skills *Poison Arrow **Venom Arrow: **Poison Injection: *Volley **Scorched Earth **Arrow Barrage *Scatter Shot **Magnum Shot **Draining Shot *Arrow Spray **Bombard **Acid Spray *Snipe **Focused Aim **Lethal Arrow Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Long Shots *Ranger *Accuracy *Hawk Eye *Hasty Retreat Destruction Staff Active Skills *Destructive Touch **Destructive Clench **Destructive Reach *Wall of Elements **Unstable Wall of Elements **Elemental Blockade *Force Shock *Crushing Shock: Interrupts spells, putting the caster off-balance. *Force Pulse:Deals increased damage, and damages nearby enemies that are burning, chilled, or concussed. *Weakness to Elements **Elemental Susceptibility **Elemental Drain *Impulse **Elemental Ring **Pulsar Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Tri-Focus *Penetrating Magic *Elemental Force *Ancient Knowledge *Destruction Expert Restoration Staff Active Skills *Grand Healing *Regeneration *Blessing of Protection *Steadfast Ward *Force Siphon Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Essence Drain *Restoration Expert *Cycle of Life *Absorb *Restoration Master Armor Skills Each of the Armor skills consist of one active skill and five passive skills. Light Armor Skills in this Skill line will give bonuses to spells and to Magicka regeneration. Active Skill *Annulment **Dampen Magic **Harness Magicka Passive Skills *Evocation (3 ranks) *Recovery (2 ranks) *Spell Warding (2 ranks) *Prodigy (2 ranks) *Concentration (2 ranks) Medium Armor Skills in this skill line will give bonuses to Stamina activities such as Dodge and Sneak. Active Skill *Evasion Passive Skills *Dexterity (3 ranks) *Wind Walker (2 ranks) *Improved Sneak (2 ranks) *Agility (2 ranks) *Athletics (2 ranks) Heavy Armor Skills in this skill line will give bonuses to received healing and bracing, amongst other things. Active Skill *Immovable - A skill costing Stamina that makes you invulnerable to Stuns, Knockbacks and Staggers for 8 seconds Passive Skills *Resolve (3 ranks) *Constitution (2 ranks) *Juggernaut (2 ranks) *Bracing (2 ranks) *Rapid Mending (2 ranks) Craft Skills Craft skills are all passive skills. Alchemy *Solvent Proficiency (6 ranks) *Keen Eye: Reagents (3 ranks) *Medicinal Use (3 ranks) *Chemistry (3 ranks) *Laboratory Use (1 rank) *Snakeblood (3 ranks) Blacksmithing *Metalworking (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Ore (3 ranks) *Miner Hireling (3 ranks) *Metal Extraction (3 ranks) *Metallurgy (3 ranks) *Temper Expertise (3 ranks) Clothing *Tailoring (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Cloth (3 ranks) *Outfitter Hireling (3 ranks) *Unraveling (3 ranks) *Stitching (3 ranks) *Tanning Expertise (3 ranks) Enchanting *Aspect Improvement (4 ranks) *Potency Improvement (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Rune Stones (3 ranks) *Enchanting Hireling (3 ranks) *Aspect Extraction (3 ranks) Provisioning *Recipe Quality (3 ranks) *Recipe Improvement (6 ranks) *Gourmand (3 ranks) *Connoisseur (3 ranks) *Chef (3 ranks) *Brewer (3 ranks) *Provisioning Hireling (3 ranks) Woodworking *Woodworking (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Wood (3 ranks) *Lumberjack Hireling (3 ranks) *Wild Extraction (3 ranks) *Carpentry (3 ranks) *Resin Expertise (3 ranks) Alliance War Skill Line Confirmed to be a skill line previously, this skill has multiple skill lines. In fact, it has three: Assault, Support and Emperor. There will be a total of 50 skill ranks, with 25 titles that can be earned through this skill line. Emperor Skill Line *Features its own unique skill line. *Domain: (Passive) After capturing a lumber mill, farm, mine, or keep: Increase weapon damage by 10% and Magicka and Stamina regeneration by 20% for 10 minutes. *Authority: (Passive) **While Emperor: Increase Ultimate gains by 200%. **Former Emperor: Increase Ultimate gains by 4% *Monarch **While Emperor: Increases the magnitude of healing effects on Emperors by 50%. **As a former Emperor: Increases the magnitude of healing effects on Emperors by 1%. *Tactician **While Emperor: Increase siege weapon damage by 400%. **As a former Emperor: Increase siege weapon damage by 8%. *Emperor - increase health, magicka and stamina by 100% whilst in your campaign Support Skill Line Purge is an example of a skill in the support tree. It removes all snare and immobilizes effects from all nearby allies, increasing their movement speed. Another skill temporarily speeds up a group's speed. Ultimate Skills *Barrier (Instant, 12m): Invoke defensive tactics to protect yourself and nearby allies with wards that each absorb up to x damage for 30 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Replenishing Barrier (Instant, 12m): Invoke defensive tactics to protect yourself and nearby allies with wards that each absorb up to x damage for 30 seconds. The wards also heal you and your allies for x Health over 30 seconds. Shielded allies gain Health Recovery. **Reviving Barrier (Instant, 12m): Invoke defensive tactics to protect yourself and nearby allies with wards that each absorb up to x damage for 30 seconds. Each time a ward dissolves, you are restored 4 Ultimate and x Magicka. Gain Ultimate and Magicka any time an allies shield expires or is destroyed. Active Skills *Siege Shield (Instant, 10m): Create a protective sphere over your location that reduces damage from siege weapons by 35% for 17 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Siege Weapon Shield (Instant, 10m): Create a protective sphere over your location that reduces damage from siege weapons by 35% for 20 seconds. This sphere also protects your allies' siege weapons, reducing damage from enemy siege weapons by 75%. Allied siege weapons in the bubble take less damage from other siege weapons. **Propelling Shield (Instant, 10m): Create a protective sphere over your location that reduces damage from siege weapons by 35% for 20 seconds. Also increases the range of abilities with a range greater than 20 meters by 4 meters. Costs less and allies in the shield gain increased range. *Purge(Instant, 12m): Cleanse yourself and nearby allies, removing 2 negative effects and reducing the duration by 50% for 6 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Efficient Purge (Instant, 12m): Cleanse yourself and nearby allies, removing 2 negative effects and reducing the duration by 50% for 6 seconds. Reduces cost. **Cleanse (Instant, 12m): Cleanse yourself and nearby allies, removing 2 negative effects and reducing the duration by 50% for 6 seconds. Allies that had a negative effect are also healed for 15% of their Max Health. Restore health to target if at least one debuff is removed. *Revealing Flare (Instant, 30m range, 10m radius): Launch a flare to expose stealthed enemies in the target area. Exposed enemies cannot return to stealth for 8 seconds. Can be morphed into **Lingering Flare (Instant, 30m range, 10m radius): Launch a flare to expose stealthed enemies in the target area for 5 seconds. Exposed enemies cannot return to stealth for 8 seconds. Flare lingers and reveals enemies that enter it. **Scorching Flare (Instant, 30m range, 10m radius): Launch a flare to expose stealthed enemies in the target area. Exposed enemies take x Flame Damage over 6 seconds and cannot return to stealth for 8 seconds. Revealed enemies take damage. *Guard (Instant, 8m): Warp the space around you to intercept x projectiles targeting your allies, taking the damage yourself instead. While toggled, costs x Stamina each second and an additional x Stamina for each projectile you intercept. Can be morphed into: **Mystic Guard (Instant, 8m): Warp the space around you to intercept x projectiles targeting your allies, taking the damage yourself instead. Your allies gain Minor Vitality, increasing the effectiveness of healing on them by 8%. While toggled, costs x Stamina each second and an additional x Stamina for each projectile you intercept. Guarded allies take more healing. **Stalwart Guard (Instant, 8m): Warp the space around you to intercept x projectiles targeting your allies, taking the damage yourself instead. While toggled, costs x Stamina each second and an additional x Stamina for each projectile you intercept. Drains less Stamina. Passive Skills *Magicka Aid **Rank I: Increases Magicka Recovery by 5% for each Support ability slotted. **Rank II: Increases Magicka Recovery by 10% for each Support ability slotted. *Combat Medic **Rank I: Increases the effectiveness of healing you initiate by 10% when near a keep. **Rank II: Increases the effectiveness of healing you initiate by 20% when near a keep. *Battle Resurrection **Rank I: Decreases the time it takes to resurrect another player by 15%. **Rank II: Decreases the time it takes to resurrect another player by 30%. Assault Ultimate Skills *War Horn ***Instant ***Target: Area ***20 m. radius ***250 ultimate ***Increases Max Magicka and Stamina of nearby allies by 20% for 30 seconds. **Morph One: Aggressive Horn ***Increases Weapon Damage **Morph Two: Sturdy Horn ***Increases Maximum Health by 20% Active Abilities *Rapid Maneuvre **Retreating Maneuvre **Charging Maneuvre *Vigor **Resolving Vigor **Echoing Vigor *Caltrops **Anti-Cavalry Caltrops **Razor Caltrops *Magicka Detonation **Inevitable Detonation **Proximity Detonation Passive Abilities *Continuous Attack *Reach *Combat Frenzy Removed Skills Health Skill Line *Iron Hide - Brace blocks an additional 10% damage *Dragon Blood - increase healing received by 10%. *Consuming Fangs - hitting target with a fully charged heavy attack heals you for 3 points. *Scaled Armor - increases spell resistance by 80%. *Deep Breath - Gain 63 point damage shield for 6 seconds when your health is reduced to below 20%. *Heart of a Dragon - After activating an ultimate skill, health regeneration is increased by 20% for 6 seconds. List of Skills (Full list of skills can be seen on the various Class or faction articles) *Conduit (referenced above) *Equilibrium *Fire Rune (an active skill from the Mages Guild) *Impale *Leeching Strike (a Synergy used with the Soul Shred skill. *Lightning Splash *Magelight *Sun Fire *Shadowcloak *Volley *Slip Away - Used in Synergy with Consuming Darkness (Nightblade Shadow Skill. *Impale - An active skill shown in the Twitch TV demonstration. Skills shown in the Character Progression Video: *Shattering Prison *Unstable Clannfear *Endless Fury *Destructive Clench Synergies See Synergy for a list of known Synergies. Appearances * es:Habilidades (Online) ja:Abilities (Online) nl:Vaardigheid ru:Навыки (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Gameplay